Elements and Magnetism
by Jaded Demoness
Summary: You all know the story, young mutant with a depressing past gets saved from death by a X-Man, and they fall in love? Here's my version, with a twist.
1. Prologue/Author Note

Elements and Magnetism  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note/Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay... I know, I know. Stupid author has to write a whole chapter just of her raves. *everyone rolls eyes* In order to understand the story, though, it needs a little backtracking, and I didn't feel like writing a whole story just to explain this one. First off, disclaimer.  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES MENTIONED EXCEPT FOR JADE OR ANY OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTER! There. That should satisfy everyone. So don't sue me. All you'll get is 10 pounds of Ramen Noodles, manga, and enough X-Men stuff to cover the state of Texas a foot deep, and have some left over. This disclaimer goes for every chapter I write for this story 'cuz I don't feel like writing one every time. There. Be happy.  
  
P.S.~ Just to let you know, I have a fetish with Magneto's hair, so if I get off just talking about it, just flame and tell me.  
  
Prologue  
  
January 22, 2002 ~ Newspaper clipping from The New York Times.  
  
Researchers at the New York Institute of Genetics have recently discovered a new biological weapon against the mutant terrorists. When digested, the formula permanently disables mutant powers. While still being tested for side effects, the solution has proved harmless to humans. There is talk of the solution "finding" its way into the US food industry. Until then, the details of the project have been kept private. ~end of article.  
  
January 27, 2002~ CNN Breaking News  
  
"The infamous mutant terrorist, Magneto, and his band of 'Acolytes' have recently attacked the New York Institute of Genetics, presumably to destroy the mutant disabling solution, 'Project X' in the beginning stages. While we are still getting details of this attack, we have footage of an unknown side effect of this solution."  
  
Cut to a slightly fuzzy picture of the inside of a lab. Fire is licking the edges of the screen as various Acolytes destroy lab equipment, and the building in general. In the corner of the screen, a flash of red and purple reveals the location of Magneto. Silver hair showing under his helmet, he was crushing various metallic objects. Suddenly, a scientist goes crashing into a cart, where the last of the solution lay untouched. One beaker goes flying through the air, launched straight at the back of Magneto's head. With a cry of warning from one of his Acolytes, Magneto is able to turn around just in time to get a splash of the solution right on his face. A hush descends upon the scene, except for the crackling of the fire. Before eyes of stunned Acolytes and scientists, Magneto's features begin to change. Growing more youthful, lines disappearing from his face, he soon looked like a man in his early twenties. Fearing the worst, Magneto tries out his powers. With a crash, the cart containing the solution goes though the wall. Smiling, Magneto realizes that he has not only kept his powers, but they have literally doubled in strength. Turing to face the camera, Magneto smiles, then it goes black.  
  
"As you can see, when it touched the skin of a mutant, the exact opposite happens. The powers are doubled, and their appearance grows more youthful. As far as we can tell, though, all of the solution has been destroyed. Back to you, Rick."  
  
The large-breasted woman revealed a set of sparkling teeth as the camera panned off of her. The girl watching the T.V. through a store window slowly walked away, lost deep in thought. 


	2. A New Day

Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A New Day  
  
Author's Note~ This chapter contains rape and swearing, if you are offended, leave now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Las Angeles. Picture if you will, a dark alley way with a girl running quietly, dodging trash cans and sleeping bums. Add to this picture a group of men running after her, saying obscene words and phrases directed at her.  
  
Dodging to her left, the girl comes up short against a brick wall. Turning around, she watches as the five men surround her. All holding guns, the leader smiles widly at the girl. Saying to his men, "Okay boys, anything looking like mutant activity, ya shoot her. Understand?" Nods from all the men. The leader went up to the girl, who, at this time had curled up into a ball hoping to be forgotten. Grabbing a handfull of black and red hair, the man pulled back the girl's head, and smiled when he heard a small scream. "You're pretty hot... for a mutant." Tears welled up from the girl's maroon eyes. "Who wants to go first?" The man pushed the girl back against the brick wall. First, he hit her head repeatedly against the wall, so the girl was too dazed to fight back, and then, the groping began. Through tears and rasping sobs, the girl heard someone.  
  
"Hey,um boss?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, well, it looks like you're kinda hurting her."  
  
"So? She's just a mutant. Mutants don't have any fucking feelings."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pulling his hood up against the wind, Magnus slowly made his way down the alley, every once in awhile, a silver lock of hair slipping from the confines of the hood. He wanted to keep to the shadows, lest someone saw him. He had just worked out a deal with some other, less dangerous mutant terrorists, and was now heading toward his motel. "So? She's just a mutant. Mutants don't have any fucking feelings." Magnus involuntarily stiffined. A memory had come shooting back to him.  
  
Begin Flashback~~~ Germany, a concentration camp. There were two German soldiers that have pushed a young man against a wall. The first German repeatedly punched and kicked the man. Annoyed Magnus ran up to the soldiers and said, "Why the hell are you doing that for?" Laughing the other man repiled,  
  
"You're all just fucking Jews. No one cares about fucking Jews." ~ End of Flashback.  
  
Turning toward the alley where the voice had come from, Magnus quickly ran into it. After running for about five minutes, he came to a halt, stunned at the scene that lay before him. Yes, he had killed many people during his life, and yes, he had gone through the Nazi concentration camps, but this scene still made him cringe. A young girl was on the ground, all of her clothes litterally torn off of her, and scattered around the ground. The man was on top of her, grunting and moving up and down. A crowd of young men were circled around the two, like a pack of hungry dogs, Magnus thought with disgust.  
  
Moving quietly, he noticed not only a multitude of metal trinkets on all of the men, but also a well placed metal dumpster. Smiling to himself, Magnus raised his arms, and sent the metal dumpster crashing into the crowd of men, securly pinning three to the wall of the alley. Turning, he sent the guns of the other two flying away, their masters following closely behind them. He heard a grunt as the man on top of the girl rolled off of her, and grabbed for his gun. Moving quickly, Magnus sent both the gun and the man against the brick wall, which was already red with the girl's blood. Magnus moved the gun to point straight at the man's head, and cocked it. Almost instantly the man started pleading with him, promising not to do that ever again. Magnus just smiled and pulled the trigger.  
  
Shielding his face and hair from the bloody brains, Magnus looked over at the young girl, she had pulled herself into a tight ball, and was crying silently. Moving over towards her, Magnus put a hand on her shoulder. The girl instantly lashed out, punching and kicking, and tried despiratly to run away. The brusing she had taken from the man slowed he down, though, and eventually she just collapsed against some garbage cans, crying. With much more caution this time, Magnus croutched before the girl. "There, there. Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Maroon eyes met steel grey. Magnus smiled and opened his arms. Sobbing, the girl fell into them. Magnus held her tightly, stroking her hair, and wispering that everything will be all right. 


End file.
